Communications enclosures are known that contain various components for guiding, splicing and/or connecting incoming optical cables, from an optical trunk line, for example, to individual patch cords that connect to optical components in a building. These enclosures may be mounted in a stacked arrangement in a rack, and multiple racks may be arranged in a row with a limited amount of space therebetween. Conventionally, the incoming cable bundles enter the enclosure from a location near the rear of the enclosure and connect to a bulkhead supporting a plurality of adapters inside the enclosure. Patch cords are connected to the adapters and exit from the front of the enclosure. The bundles of cables may approach the rack from the floor or ceiling of a room housing a rack of the enclosures and travel up or down the sides of the racks until they reach the level of the enclosure to which they are to be connected.
It is known to provide brackets on the sides of enclosures for securing an incoming cable bundle to the enclosure. However, these brackets often project from the sides of the enclosures and require a minimum spacing between adjacent racks to accommodate the brackets and associated optical cable bundles. Furthermore, the brackets are generally mounted to the sides of the enclosure, and an installer must therefore have access to the side of the enclosure to install or remove a bracket or reposition a bundle. This may require leaving sufficient space between the racks to allow an installer and/or his tools to reach the mounting location or the use of racks that can be pulled individually out of a row to allow access to the side faces of the enclosures. It would be desirable to mount incoming bundles to an enclosure in a manner that does not require access to the sides of the enclosure and that minimizes side clearance requirements.